pokemonaprilfoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorted by Pokedex No.
If anyone wants to add the links to the page, they are right here! http://pastebin.com/RdxPCjbF If you're using iOS or Android, you might want to use the list located here for quicker capturing! Regular Pokédex (150/150) #'Bulbasaur '- Googleplex; Kalalau Beach, Kauai, Hawaii; Trou aux Cerfs Volcano, Mauritius #'Ivysaur '- Japanese Tea Garden, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco; Sunpujo Park, Shizuoka, Japan #'Venusaur '- Alberta Legislature Building, Edmonton; Muir Woods (South of Chikorita) #'Charmander '- Sydney Observatory, Australia; Hiroshima City Hall, Japan; Door to Hell, Turkmenistan; Cerro Azul, Galapagos; Talat Yot, Bangkok, Khao San Rd, Thailand; Charles Darwin Research Station #'Charmeleon '- Mount Shasta; Galapagos Islands, Fernandina Island volcano; London Fire Brigade Museum #'Charizard '- Mount Yasur ; Old Faithful, Yellowstone National Park; Heard Island & McDonalds Island; White Island; Trou aux Cerfs Volcano, Mauritius; Ojos del Salado, Copiapo, Chile #'Squirtle '- Venice, Italy; Googleplex; Keyakizaka, Roppongi Hills, Minato-ku, Tokyo, Windermere #'Wartortle '- Trevi Fountain, Rome, Italy; Isla Santa Cruz (in the water), Galapagos; Hyde Park London; Pagan Island; Christchurch NZ,Pagan Island; Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe; The Serpentine, UK #'Blastoise '- Great Blue Hole, Belize; Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos (East Coast - zoom 200m) ; Meijo Park, Nagoya; east of Sentosa Island (in the water), Singapore #'Pidgey '- Toronto (CN Tower); Laguardia Airport, NYC; King Street Wharf, Sydney; King Fahad's Fountain, Jeddah, Saudi Arabia; Phoenix Sky Harbor Airport; Isla Santa Cruz (zoom in); southern end of Lambton Quay, Wellington NZ; Rehavia park, Jerusalem, Israel; Minsk, Belarus #'Pikachu '- Tokyo Tower; CERN; Kings College Chapel, Cambridge; Taito Station, Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan; Munich, Germany #'Raichu '- CERN, Switzerland; Oxford, Jackson Square New Orleans; Gangnam District, Seoul, South Korea; WETA Cave,Google Dublin, Gangnam District, Seoul, South Korea. #'Jigglypuff '- Tokyo Station, Tokyo; Wynyard Station, Sydney; Detroit, Michigan; Heinz Field, Pittsburgh, PA; (The Rock Shop, Fayetteville, NC, USA (Just West); #'Meowth '- Camp Randall Stadium, Madison, WI ; Sydney Observatory; Christmas Island; Maebashi Municipal Fourth Nursery, Gunma, Japan #'Psyduck '- Seattle Aquarium; USP, Sao Paulo; #'Gengar '- Roswell, NM; Nelson Atkins Museum, Kansas City, MO; Trades Hall Inn, Sydney; Mystery Spot, St. Ignace, MI; Schönnbrun Palace, Vienna #'Gyarados '- Euphrat Museum of Art; Tel Aviv beach, Israel ; De Anza College Swimming Pool; Sao Paulo (Parque do Ibirapuera) #'Lapras '- Lake Mendota, WI; Nile, Cairo, Egypt (near Road Al Farag Bridge, go north where the Nile forks), Sports Depot Nagano, Nagano, Japan #'Eevee '- Wyandotte & Independence near Googleplex; Yankee Stadium, NYC; Antigua Guatemala, Guatemala; Metrodome, Minnepolis, MN; Toyosu, Tokyo #'Vaporeon '- Man Lake (west of Toyomi Co-Op Hospital), Naha, Okinawa, Japan; Atlantis, The Palm Jumeira, Dubai, United Arab Emirates; Lake Titicaca, Puno, Peru #'Jolteon '- St. Basil's Cathedral, Moscow; CERN; McCarran International Airport, Las Vegas, NV; Nagasaki, Japan; Vivian St & Cuba St, Wellington, New Zealand; National Taiwan Museum, Taipei; Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA; Bristo Square, Edinburgh, United Kingdom #'Flareon '- Epsom Rd, Zetland, Sydney; The Crucible, West Oakland, CA; Miyasaki Prefectural Office, Miyasaki, Japan; Mt. Tongariro, NZ #'Porygon '- Iidabashi Station in Tokyo; Charles Darwin Research Station; Taipei 101; redwood circle, Palo Alto, CA; Puerto Ayora (Calle No. 10/Calle No. 61); Copacabana; Fargo, ND #'Snorlax '- Vatican City ; Duke University; Foothill College, Los Altos Hills, CA; Brasília; Pampas Coloradas, Puerto Ayora; Galapagos, Ecuador, Hamilton NZ;Rome; Charles Darwin Research Station #'Dragonite '- Loch Ness, United Kingdom; Expedia, Seattle; Strelecky Island, Czech Republic; Cocos Island, Costa Rica; Googleplex ; La Sagrada Familia, Barcelona, Spain; Teide, Santa Cruz de Tenerife; Nakamaru Elementary School, Setagaya, Tokyo; Budapest, Hungary; Detroit Metropolitan Airport, MI #'Chikorita '- Bedwell Bayfront Park ; Luang Prabang, Laos; Muir Woods, Mill Valley, CA #'Bayleef '- CERN, Switzerland; Charles Darwin Research Station; Hermann Park (Houston, TX); Sevilla, Spain #'Meganium '- White House; Charles Darwin Research Station; Koyaike Park, Hyogo, Japan #'Cyndaquil '- Sakurajima, Kagoshima, Japan (zoom in and go slightly east of Mt Ontake), Pagan Island; Hell, Michigan; Karangetang, Siau Island, NE island chain off Sulawesi; Mount Pico, Portugal #'Quilava '- East side of Mt. Fuji; Monaco , Santa Clara University,Kagoshima #'Typhlosion '- Krakatoa (Pulau Sertung), San Jose State University (northeast by Coyote Creek) #'Totodile '- Hoover Dam, NV, USA; Monterey Bay Aquarium; Jamestown, Saint Helena; Caspian Sea #'Croconaw '- Stanford University, Lake Lagunita, Miyasaki, Japan (Miyasaki City Office~in the water); Iquitos, Peru, in the Amazon River #'Feraligatr '- The sea near Naminoue Golf; North of Pulu Blan, near Cocos Island; Amazon River Estuary, North of Macapa, Directly West of Baia do Vieira Grande; west of Naha Beach Side Hotel, Okinawa, Japan; northeast of Ometepe Island, Lake Nicaragua; Patna, Bihar, India #'Hoothoot '- John F. Kennedy International Airport; Casablanca, Morocco; Sydney Airport; Selectron Ltd, Isla Gran Bermuda, Devonshire, Bermudes ; Roppongi, Tokyo, Japan; Cafe des Deux Moulin, Montmarte, Paris, France ; Stedman, NC, USA ; #'Pichu '- Kitano Tenman-gu, Kyoto, Japan; CERN Bldg 868, Switzerland ; Kuwait University; The Peak Galleria, Hong Kong; Hongcheng Park, Guangzhou, China #'Togepi '- Sagrada Familia, Barcelona SPAIN; Disney World, FL; Tenshi Daigaku, Sapporo, Japan; Tallinn, Estonia #'Ampharos '- CERN, Switzerland ; Microsoft Building 18, Redmond, WA; DNA Lounge, San Francisco ; Grand Central Station, New York; near Oriental TV Tower, Shanghai; Leiden University, The Netherlands; Tbilisi, Georgia #'Marill '- Crater Lake ; Panama Canal; East of Skinkai Park, Okinawa #'Sudowoodo '- Tottori Sakyu (Tottori Sand Dunes); Easter Island, Cork Ireland, Casa del Lago Lodging House; Uluru, Australia; Grand Canyon, USA; Vulcan Point Island, Philippines; Pristina, Kosovo; Chisinau, Moldova; Sofia, Bulgaria; Astana, Kazakhstan #'Espeon '- CERN, Switzerland; Nagano Himawari Kindergarten; Cambridge, UK; Zurich, Switzerland #'Umbreon '- near Sydney Lyric Theatre, Sydney Australia; Manaus, Brazil; near City God Pavilion‎, Hangzhou, China; Zanzibar, Tanzania #'Unown '- Area 51; Route du Mandement (Satigny, Taboret), CERN; Argentina; North of Vulcan Cerro Azul, Galapagos #'Wobbuffet '- Area 51; Switzerland-France border near CERN; Cessnock, Glasgow, United Kingdom; Tokyo University Hospital #'Steelix '- Germantown, Ann Arbor, MI ; Sydney Central Station; Downtown Birmingham, AL ; Jakarta, Indonesia; near Shanghai Jiao Tong University (Xuhui Campus), China #'Scizor '- Clark Field, University of Texas at Austin, Austin, TX ; Pampas Coloradas, Puerto Ayora, Galapagos, Ecuador #'Heracross '- Bois des Mouilles, Switzerland; Taiwan Cultural Center; Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia; Av Padre Julio Herrera, Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos Islands; Sarueonshi Park, Koto, Tokyo, Japan ; West of Barrio El Eden (not confirmed), North of Barrio El Eden; Diammaguen, Dakar, Senegal ; Charles Darwin Research Station #'Donphan '- Tottori Sakyu (Sand Dunes), Japan; Stonehenge, United Kingdom; Christ the Redeemer, Rio de Janeiro; Great Pyramid of Giza, Egypt; The Alamo, San Antonio, TX; Alcedo Volcano, Galapagos; Manneken Pis, Belgium; Rainbow Bridge, Tokyo; Hill St, Leichhardt, Sydney; Braga Municipal Stadium, Braga, Portugal; Southwest edge of Santa Cruz, Galapagos; Tallinn, Estonia; Tirana, Albania; Mt. Elbrus, Russia; Accra, Ghana #'Miltank '- Columbus Museum of Art, Shortland Street, Auckland; Kobe, Japan; Tae Chio Cemetary, Bangkok; Arc de Triomphe, Paris #'Tyranitar '- Sydney Conservatorium of Music, Australia; Zenpukujigawa Ryokuchi Park, Suginami; Naha City Office, Okinawa, Japan; Ohi Racecourse, Shinagawa, Japan; Mount McKinley, Alaska; Santa Cruz Hwy near Villa Laguna Hotel Manta, Galapagos; Genovesa Island, Galapagos; east of El Garrapatero, Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos; Twin Peaks, San Francisco, CA; Table Mountain, Cape Town, South Africa; southeast of Potok Vrapčak, Zagreb, Croatia; Albufeira, Algarve, Portugal; Pompei, Italy; Montreal; Half Dome, Yosemite National Park, CA; Aconcagua, Mendoza Province, Argentina #'Treecko '- Gas Works Park, Seattle, Washington; Bunkyo, Tokyo; Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos - North/Centre of island, just north of the highway, Maiorca #'Grovyle '- Archibald Fountain Sydney; Tokyo, Japan #'Sceptile '- Cocos Island, Costa Rica; Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos; Near CERN #'Torchic '- Mt. Vesuvius, Italy; Mayon Volcano, Philippines; Mt. Kilauea (Hawaiian Volcano); Ol Doinyo Lengai; Freetown, Sierra Leone #'Combusken '- Volcan de Pacaya, Guatemala; Salvador, Bahia, Brazil; Santorini, Greece; Mt St. Helens, Washington #'Blaziken '- Mt. Etna, Italy; Tentokuji, Tokyo; Centralia, PA #'Mudkip '- Rozelle Bay, Sydney; Imperial Palace, Chiyoda, Japan; Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution #'Marshtomp '- Little Manly Cove, Manly Austraila; Victoria St, Wellington NZ; River bewtween Shanhu Park and Shanhuba, Chongqing, China #'Swampert '- Alexandra Canal, Sydney Australia; Alexandria Industrial Estate, near CERN #'Beautifly '- Puerto Ayora, Ecuador (Northeast of Pokemon Lab building); Henry W. Seale Park, Palo Alto, CA; Charles Darwin Research Station #'Lotad '- Lavender Bay, Sydney; north of Northern Ireland Science Park, Belfast, UK; Imperial Palace (Southwest of Three Palace Sanctuaries), Chiyoda, Tokyo #'Taillow '- Newington College, Sydney; Newark Airport, Newark, NJ ; Seattle (ATM Express, Pine & Melrose); Tempelhof, Berlin, Germany; Vancouver Airport ; Punta Arenas, Chile; Barceloneta, Puerto Rico; Nazca Lines, Peru #'Kirlia '- Eiffel Tower, Paris; 1804 N Shoreline Boulevard, Mountain View, CA 94043; Area 51, Lincoln County, NV; CERN #'Sableye '- Magic Kingdom, Orlando, FL; Southernmost Point, Key West, FL; Paris Opera, Paris, France; Astrolabe Park, Sydney; Daxuexi Alley, Xi'an, China #'Mawile '- Brickfields, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia; Versailles, France; 730 Guerrero St, San Francisco, USA ; Downtown Winnipeg, MB, Canada (435 Cumberland Av); Bexley, Australia; Trou aux Cerfs Volcano, Mauritius; Forks, WA #'Aggron '- Fort Mason, San Francisco; east of Erickson Athletic Complex, Providence, RI; National Food Authority, Manila, Philippines; Brisbane St, Chifley, Sydney; Schönbrunn Zoo, Vienna, Austria; Trou aux Cerfs Volcano, Mauritius; N. Armenia Ave, Tampa, FL #'Plusle' - PNC Pavilion, OH, USA; McMurdo Station, Antartica; CERN; Redfern Station, Sydney; Technion – Israel Institute of Technology., Eureka, CA, USA #'Minun '- USAFA Solar Power Plant, Colorado Springs, CO, USA ; Tokyo Skytree; Near CERN, Switzerland; Bedford St, Sydney; Tokyo University Hospital #'Wailord '- The Little Mermaid, Copenhagen, Denmark; Imperial Palace, Chiyoda, Tokyo; Rose Bay, New South Wales #'Milotic '- Isla Tortuga, Galapagos Islands; Lake Merced, San Franciso , Bondi Beach, Sydney; Hamarikyuteien, Chuo, Tokyo; Elbe, Hamburg, Germany #'Kecleon '- Santiago Bernabeu, Madrid, Spain; Cook County Jail, Chicago; George Street, Marrickville, Sydney; Trou aux Cerfs, Curepipe, Plaines Wilhems, Mauritius #'Banette '- Galapagos island, South Plaza island; Estes Park, CO; Heffron Park, Sydney; Teatro alla Scala, Milan, Italy; Antwerp, Belgium #'Absol '- FDR Park, Philadelphia, PA ; Asakusa Kannon Onsen, Japan; Rokuharamitsu-ji, Kyoto, Japan; Royal North Shore Hospital, Sydney; southeast of Plaza Rodriguez Peña, Buenos Aires, Argentina #'Salamence '- Shuri Castle, Naha, Okinawa; 15th St & 8th Ave, NYC; southeast of Google HQ ; San Cristóbal Island, Galapagos; National Museum of Saudi Arabia (Riyadh); Chateau Frontenac, Quebec City ; Meijo Park, Nagoya, Japan, Cardiff Bay, Wales; Shaolin Temple, Dengfeng, China; Neuschwanstein Castle, Germany; Neuschwanstein Castle, Germany #'Metagross '- Googleplex ;CERN; University of São Paulo; Petersham Park, Sydney; Buckingham Palace, London; Topkapi Palace, Istanbul, Turkey #'Turtwig '- Parque Nacional do Jau, Brazil , Brandenburg Gate, Germany #'Grotle '- Kasai Rinkai Park ; north of Busbys Pond; Centennial Park, Sydney (between Carrington Drive and Hamilton Drive) #'Torterra '- slightly up and to the left of West Emerson St., Seattle Washington; Arisugawa Park, Minato, Tokyo ; Victoria Park, Sydney; Charles Darwin National Park, NT, Australia #'Chimchar '- Mount Kilimanjaro, Tanzania; Toyomi Sports Park, Tokyo, Japan; east of Chisun Grand Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan; Du Fu Thatched Cottage, Chengdu, China #'Monferno '- East of Nagashio Hospital, Tokyo, Japan; Nishigamo Funeyama, Kyoto, Japan, Mount Ruapehu #'Infernape '- Between N. Buchanan St. and Lake Michigan, Gary, IN; Tokyo, Japan; Mount Apo, Philippines; Daimonjiyama, north of Kinkaku-ji, Kyoto, Japan #'Piplup '- South Basin, San Francisco; East Lake, Wuhan, China; Lake Alta, Wye Creek, Otago, NZ #'Prinplup '- crescent island off east coast of Isla Isabela, Galapagos; North Basin, San Francisco #'Empoleon '- San Francisco, Sutro Baths; north of Ichikawashiohama Station, Chiba, Japan #'Staraptor '- south of Queens Park, Sydney; Baltra Airport, Baltra Island; Golden Gate Bridge, San Francisco; Darwin International Airport, Australia; Nice Côte d'Azur Airport, France; Wright Brothers National Memorial, Kitty Hawk; Machu Picchu, Peru; Potala Palace, Tibet #'Luxray '- Googleplex; University of Stuttgart, Germany; Renfrew Center of Texas; Battersea Power Station, London; Busan, South Korea; Pago Pago International Airport, American Samoa #'Combee '- University of Illinois , Urbana-Champaign; Friends of the Botanic Gardens, Sydney #'Pachirisu '- Museum of Science and Industry, Manchester, United Kingdom ; Googleplex, Kanazawa, Japan; Museum of Science, Boston; Pago Pago International Airport, American Samoa #'Buizel '- Charleston Slough, Mountain View, CA ( in the water north of Google HQ (Zoom in)); Pacific Ocean (zoom 500m); Tama River, Nishigawara Park, Tokyo; east of Pape'ete, Tahiti; Nagle Pl of Carl Anderson Park, Seattle, WA; Tauranga, NZ #'Buneary '- Statue of Liberty; Tower Bridge London; Union Road Sydney; Sapporo (north-west of the Pokemon Center); Krakow, Poland; Villa Lobos Park, Sao Paulo #'Chatot '- Sydney Opera House; San Francisco Airport; University of São Paulo; Hong Kong International Airport; Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, Japan; Demachiyanagi Station, Kyoto, Japan; Nazca Lines, Peru; Felix Houphouet-Boigny Airport, Abidjan, Cote d'Ivoire #'Spiritomb '- Embaracadero & Green in San Francisco, Shanghai Street near Temple Street, Yau Ma Tei, Hong Kong; Paris, France; Kanmakiyamatecho, Japan (on the Saigoku Highway); National Museum, Monrovia, Liberia #'Garchomp '- Eitaiji, Tokyo; south of Kudanzaka Hospital, Tokyo; Fukagawa Park, Tokyo; St. Sava, Belgrade, Serbia; Mutianyu, Beijing, China; Qinglong Temple, Xi'an, China; Charles Darwin Research Station; Ramesseum, Valley of the Kings, Egypt; Dragon's Back, Shek O, Hong Kong; Ataturk Forest Farm and Zoo, Ankara, Turkey; Vilnius, Lithuania #'Munchlax '- Empire State Building, NY; Prince of Wales Private Hospital, Sydney; Dubrovnik, Croatia; south of The Royal Palace, Stockholm, Sweden #'Lucario '- Stock Exchange, New York, NY; north of the Taj Mahal, Mehtab Bagh ; West of Harajuku Station, Tokyo, Sakuragaokacho-Japan; Cecilia Ave & Santiago St, San Francisco, California USA; La Paz, Bolivia #'Croagunk '- CERN, Switzerland; Barrios El Eden; State Library of New South Wales, Sydney; Pampas Coloradas, Puerto Ayora, Galapagos; Tokyo, Japan ; California St, Mountain View (by San Antonio Caltrain station); Trou aux Cerfs Volcano, Mauritius #'Leafeon '- Setagaya Park, Tokyo , Arthur Byrne Reserve, Sydney #'Glaceon '- Mount Everest ; Great Slave Lake, NT, Canada; Sochi, Russia; Turku, Finland; South Georgia Island #'Mamoswine '- Whistler Mountain, British Columbia, Canada; Sarajevo Olympic Bobsleigh Track, Bosnia and Herzegovina; Kinsmen Park, Saskatoon, SK, Canada; Cape Soya, Hokkaido, Japan; east of Soyamisaki, Hokkaido, Japan; Sakhalin Zoobotanical Park, Yuzhno-Sakhalisnk, Russia; Dunedin, New Zealand; Chemnitz, Germany #'Rotom '- Nintendo World, Rockefeller Center, NYC; Cable Car Museum, MIT; San Francisco; Cambridge, Mass. #'Snivy '- Rockefeller Garden, Jerusalem; Kiyosumi Garden-Japan #'Servine '- Royal Observatory Greenwich, Kameido Central Park-Japan #'Serperior '- Central Park, NYC; Hibiyakoen, Tokyo #'Tepig '- Arenal Volcano, Costa Rica; Bordeaux, France; Popocatepetl, Mexico; Ariake Tennis Nomori, Tokyo #'Pignite '- Meteor Crater, AZ, USA; Hachimanyamakamanoukuchi Ryokuchi Park, Tokyo; Glasgow, United Kingdom #'Emboar '- The Berlin Wall, Germany, Odessa Meteor Crater, TX, USA #'Oshawott '- Egret Pond, northwest of Googleplex; Merlion, Singapore #'Dewott '- Stevens Creek Shoreline Nature Study Area, Mountain View, CA (in the bay (?) northeast of Google HQ), South West of Goat Island, Niagara Falls, NY #'Samurott '- Rhone River, South of CERN ; Circular Quay, Sydney; West Edmonton Mall #'Munna '- Stockholm Central Station, Sweden; Area 51, NV; E 53rd St & 2nd Ave, NYC; Vauxhall Bridge, London, UK #'Pidove '- Dakhla; Barrios El Eden; Terminal Terrestre de Puerto Ayora, Ecuador; Anchorage, Alaska; Moffett Federal Airfield (east of Googleplex), Mountain View, CA #'Audino '- Ministry of Defence, Whitehall, London UK; in a mall near the Switzerland-France border; Burj Khalifa ; Kings Park and Botanic Garden, Perth, Australia; San Carlos Caltrain Station, CA; The Dubai Mall; Antelope Island in the Great Salt Lake in Utah; Fukudenji, Kyoto, Japan #'Scraggy '- Alcatraz Island; City God Temple, Shanghai, China; San Francisco; Santa Cruz Hwy (Go to the coordinate), Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos; Winchester Mystery House #'Cofagrigus '- Bran Castle, Romania ; Motomachi Park, Yokohama, Tikal; Yerevan, Armenia #'Zoroark '- Santa Fe Island, Galapagos; Mayan Archaelogical Site, Quintana Roo, Mexico; Antalya, Turkey; Rosario, Argentina #'Minccino '- Hosokawa Mansion, Kumamoto, Japan; Saint-Gervais Church, Paris, France; Nuremburg, Germany; Bolivar Square, Bogotá, Colombia #'Deerling '- Grand Hyatt, Tokyo, Japan ; Castle of S.Jorge, Lisbon, Portugal , Macritchie Reservoir (South of Rifle Range Rd), Singapore #'Emolga '- CERN; TESLA Motors, Palo Alto, CA; Itaipu Dam, Foz do Igaucu, Brazil; Jurong West Public Library, Singapore; South Carolina State Museum, Columbia; Elephant and Castle, London #'Joltik '- Googleplex ; Al Zawra Park (Baghdad) #'Ferrothorn '- Asukayama Park, Tokyo; Royal National Park, Sydney #'Chandelure '- Area 51; Tower of London; Teotihuacan, Mexico; Taiyangdao Street, Harbin, China #'Haxorus '- Taronga Zoo, Mosman, Sydney; Union Square, San Francisco; Yangon, Myanmar; Himeji Castle, Hyogo, Japan; Skopje, Macedonia; Gasparilla Island State Park, Boca Grande, Florida; Chambord, France #'Cubchoo '- Helsingin Ortodoksinen Hautausmaa, Lapinlahti, Helsinki; Point Barrow, Alaska; Lake Louise, AB; Heard Island and McDonald Islands; Mont Blanc, Chamonix-Mont Blanc, France #'Stunfisk '- Tortuga Bay, Galapagos; Nose Hill Park, Calgary, Canada; Reusch Ash Pit, Mt. Kilimanjaro, Tanzania ; Sofia, Bulgaria; Narodowy Stadium, Warsaw, Poland; Koyaike Park, Hyogo, Japan; Sapporo Excel Hotel Tokyu, Hokkaido, Japan; Cape of Good Hope, South Africa; Angkor Wat, Cambodia; Beirut Horse Track, Lebanon; Ghent, Belgium; Yumenoshima Park, Tokyo; Meiji Jingu Gaien Stadium, Tokyo; Japantown Center, San Francisco #'Hydreigon '- Louvre Museum, Paris, France; Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts, NYC; Roswell, NM; Port Arthur, Tasmania #'Chespin '- Kuritsu Kashinomiya Park, Hamadayama, Tokyo; Millennium Parklands, Olympic Park, Sydney ; Santiago Galapagos Island #'Quilladin '- Hanegi Park, Setagaya, Tokyo ; Boronia Park, Australia; Santa Fe Island; Battersea Park, London #'Chesnaught '- Showa Memorial Park; Macquarie Park Cemetary & Crematorium, Sydney; London Zoo #'Fennekin '- Ushuaia, Argentina #'Braixen '- Honolulu, Hawaii (Diamond Head); Grand Prismatic Spring, Yellowstone National Park; Eyjafjallajokull, Iceland; Mt Sakurajima, Japan #'Delphox '- Saitama City Office, Japan; Kawasaki Daishi, Tokyo; north-east of Mauna Kea, Hawaii #'Froakie '- Honolulu, Hawaii [Pacific Beach Hotel] , Charles Darwin Research Station; Pier 39, San Francisco, Puerto Ayora; Harumifuto Park #'Frogadier '- Gothenburg Art Museum ; Water off Isla Baltra, Galapagos; Bellagio, Las Vegas; Zurich, Switzerland #'Greninja '- Mort Bay, Sydney, Australia; Isla Santa Cruz, Galápagos; La Alhambra, Granada, Spain; The Riverwalk, San Antonio, TX, USA #'Bunnelby '- Sacré-Coeur, Paris; Edinburgh Castle; Palmerston North NZ; Roppongi, Tokyo, Japan;University Of New South Wales #'Talonflame '- Volcán Wolf, Isla Isabela, Galapagos; Daimon Station, Japan #'Gogoat '- Minato park, Chiba, Japan ; Großer Tiergarten, Berlin, Germany #'Pancham '- Pokemon Center, Osaka, Japan; Bayshore Freeway, Googleplex Ponte 25 de Abril, Lisbon, Portugal The Arch of Cabo San Lucas, Mexico; Bran Castle, Romania #'Meowstic (Male)' - east of St. John's Gardens, London; Googleplex; Riga, Latvia; Nagaa El-shaikh, Egypt #'Meowstic (Female)' - Georgia Tech, Atlanta, GA; Apple Headquarters, Cupertino; Area 51, NV; Yotsuya Hall, Shinjuku, Tokyo; Nagaa El-shaikh, Egypt; Serra Mall (zoom 100m), Stanford University, CA #'Aegislash '- Parkview, Kansas City, MO; Tenpozan Park, Osaka, Japan; Montevideo, Uruguay; Schwab Rd, Bay City, MI #'Spritzee '- Ghibli Museum, Mitaka, Tokyo; Disneyland Dr, Anaheim CA; Heritage Park, Palo Alto, CA; Vienna, Austria; south of Cultural Center of the Philippines, Manila; Bowness-on-Windermere, UK; Ibiza, Spain; Santiago de Compostela, Spain #'Swirlix '- north of Harajuku Station, Yoyogi Park, Tokyo; Dublin, Ireland; Isla Tortuga, Galapagos; Cologne Cathedral, Germany; Petra Treasury, Jordan; Avignon, France #'Inkay '- Bilbao, Spain; Redwood City CA; Museum of Contemporary Art, Sydney; Lighthouse of Alexandria, Egypt; Ibiza, Spain; #'Helioptile '- Eiffel Tower, Paris, France; Wardenclyffe Tower, East Shoreham, NY; Sapporo TV Tower, Japan; Apple Headquarters, Cupertino; Facebook Research Center, Willow Road, Menlo Park, California, United States, Tesla Street #'Sylveon '- Mont Saint-Michel, France ; Venice, Italy ; Central Park, NYC; Yoyogi Park; Shibuya, Tokyo; Trinity College, Cambridge; Jardim do Infante D. Henrique, Porto, Portugal #'Dedenne '- Harvard University; Nintendo Headquarters, Kyoto; Space Needle, Seattle; Shinjuku Station, Tokyo; Fernsehturm, Berlin; Taichung, Taiwan; Parliament West, Ottawa; #'Goodra '- La Moneda, Santiago, Chile; Galapagos Island; Osakajo, Japan; southeast of Suginama Hinode Kindergarten, Suginami; Hanoi, Vietnam; Palais du Peuple, Algiers, Algeria; Tripoli, Libya #'Pumpkaboo '- St. Basil's Cathedral, Moscow; Pyramids of Giza; Boston, MA; Stanford Dish, Stanford, CA; Cockatoo Island, Sydney (west of Harbour Bridge) #'Noivern '- Naha Airport; Portland, Oregon; CERN (Switzerland); Angermeyer Point, Puerto Ayora, Ecuador; NASA Johnson Space Center; Kyiv, Ukraine, Oslo; Howland Island, Cuba Mall, Wellington NZ, Christchurch Willowbank Reserve NZ; Geneve Aeroport, Geneva, Switzerland Extra Challenge: Finding Mew (151/151) Mew is the 151 Pokémon to be find in the challenge. He's not really not necessary to complete the Pokedéx. Although the Application just shows the information that you completed the 'Déx once you catch him. It's an extra because the Pokédex only shows that are 150 Pokémons to be find. The number just change if you find mew. Please note that Mew does not appear until all 150 other unique Pokémon are caught. Mew is at one random location per player from a set number of possible locations. He is not changing his location. Make sure to zoom down to the 2000ft/1km range since the default zoom on most of these searches will put you at a range of up to 50 miles. A map was created to track where mew had been here. Please check this thread and update with any new confirmed locations: :#Searching "Amazon River, Brasil" :#-2.98,-58.49 (In the Amazon) :#-11.42, -59.92 Proof: https://imgur.com/a/ez4kN :#Nintendo HQ in Kyoto :#-0.22, -65.81 :#25N, 71W (Bermudas Triangle) :#-15.241343, -58.125310 :#-1.41, -61.57 Lagoa do Tanauau, Brazil) - NEW /u/RHF0711 :#-1.42,-59.92 (Represa de Balbina, Brazil) - NEW @PatchwrkPirate :#0.241204, -50.405622 (Zoom in really close near the mark) - NEW Proof: Video :#-4.6703, -64.3479 (Zoom: 2000 / 500) - (Lab: Santa Cruz Islands - Galapagos) - (Device: Samsung Galaxy S4 Mini GT-I9192 / Android 4.2.2) - Proof: https://scontent-a-mia.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn2/t1.0-9/1975257_615871171823828_1738399282_n.jpg :'''OBS: '''IF YOU HAVE FIND MEW, PLEASE FILL THIS FORM TO HELP US FIND A PATTERN :IF YOU ARE LOGGED INTO MAPS ON MORE THAN ONE DEVICE, YOU WILL HAVE TO COMPLETE POKEDEXES FOR EACH DEVICE. (MAYBE LOG OUT, BUT I DID IT THE HARD WAY SO I CANNOT CONFIRM THAT WILL WORK.)